Ninjagirl- Hero Gone Bad
by iluvvampires700
Summary: Llayla Recently Killed Her sister, Nicole, who was a vampire. she thought that all the vampires were gone, only to realize, she is one...
1. i wanna be Alone

Llayla was in her room, she looked at nicole's side,  
"i can't believe, im the rainbow ninja, and that i killed... my sister" Llayla said to herself  
Kailie entered her room,  
"Are you okay? im sorry about nicole..." Kailie said  
"Its okay" Llayla said, while crying a bit  
May entered her room,  
"Llayla?" May said  
"Can you guys, please g-go? i want some alone time" Llayla said while sobbing  
Kailie and may walked out of her room, and met jane in the hallway  
"Jane, she wants to be alone" Kailie said  
"Okay"  
back in Llayla's room...  
"Ow..." Llayla said while rubbing her neck


	2. it can't be

Meanwhile in Jane's room...  
"Jane! she must be so depressed! we need to go cheer her up!" May said  
"Yeah... how bout we take her to the mall!" Kailie said while smiling  
"Sure... Lets ask her! but she'll probably say no" Jane said  
"Yeah, but we still can go ask ^.^" Kailie said  
Kailie, Jane, And may walked into Llayla's room, she was holding a picture of Nicole, it was wet with tears,  
"Awww :( Llayla, we wanna cheer you up, lets go to the mall, and you can get anything/everything you want!" May said  
"Yeah... i guess" Llayla said,  
They all got up, and went to the mall  
Llayla Past hot topic, Hot topic was nicoles favorite store,  
Llayla started crying  
"Llayla, were in public! please don't cry :'(" Kailie said  
"Okay" Llayla said while fighting back tears,  
After the girls were done shopping, they went back home, on the way there...  
Kailie, may, and jane walked home while Llayla used speedren, she got there before the others,  
when she got to the steps, she passed out,  
"LLAYLA!"

Jane raced to Llayla, she dragged her into the living room, onto the couch,  
she looked at her, her neck had a bite, a "Vampire" Bite...  
Jane was not sure if it was a vampire bite,  
Jane raced into Llaylas room and opened a box, it had "NICOLE'S STUFF" Written on it  
Llayla lifted the to off, and searched through, she pulled out a cross necklace,  
she ran back to the living room, she put it around Llayla,  
the necklace, told you if you where a vampire,  
The necklace, said Llayla was 87% vampire,  
Jane screamed.  
Kailie, and may ran in,  
"SHE'S 87% VAMPIRE!"  
"Really? how?" Kailie asked  
"Lloyed bit her," May said  
"What!?" Kailie said  
"Llayla kissed Lloyed, And Lloyed Bit her, then she immediatly passed out! you know when nicole first turned  
into a vampire, she passed out!" May said  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THEN?!" Jane said  
"i... forgot..." May said  
Jane face-palmed herself


	3. Break it down for me

All the girls where freaking out,  
"KAI!" Kailie screamed  
Kai ran into the room,  
"What?" He asked  
"GO GET LLOYED, JAY, ZANE, AND COLE!" Kailie hesitated  
"O-kay..." Kai said,  
he ran to get the others,  
They all ran into the living room  
"LLOYED! LLAYLA IS A VAMPIRE!" Kailie screamed  
Suddenly, the room was filled with screaming,  
"WHAT?!" Lloyed screamed  
"We need to go get Nyan!" May said  
"why?" Jane said  
"Its because, Llayla killed nicole, and you know, Nicole was nyans... ya know" May said  
"Good idea, but we can't leave Llayla!" Kailie said  
"Uh... shh-uh... how about we call Nyan?" May said  
"Okay" Kailie said  
They called nyan,  
Nyan arrived 17 minutes Later  
Kailie told him the news...


	4. Where did she go?

"Did you see how loud he screamed?" May said  
"Yeah, he sounded like a chipmunk that had its food taken away from it!" Kailie said  
"Guys, eh-hum, Llayla?!" Jane said,  
"There is nothing we can d- wait... Nicole could still be alive!" Kailie said  
"How?" Jane asked  
"well... when nicole died, all the vampires turn into human, so Vampires are extinct..." Kailie said  
"AND?!" May said  
"uh... so Llayla wouldn't be a Vampire! the bite would of dissapeared!" Kailie said  
"Jane, Kailie took your place in smartness" May said  
"Appears so, so Nicole must of got hurt really bad, and for all the vampires to become human, she must have been a few molocules off from dying!" Jane said  
"Nevermind jane, you regained your smartness" May said  
"We need to track her down!" kailie said  
They all turned around, Llayla was not on the couch,  
They all gasped...


	5. In the end

Llayla led them to nicole, nicole was living in a cave, like a bat would,  
Llayla turned to the others,  
her eyes turned red,  
She let out a little laugh,  
the girls looked up, they herd the sound of metal clashing together,  
a metal net came down from the roof of the cave,  
The girls were trapped, and more importantly, tricked.  
They all tried to lift the net off, but it was to heavy,  
Kailie tried to use her wind, but that didn't work,  
they all stood up, but they were trembling since the net was over them,  
they held hands,  
"Were going down,  
but were going down together,  
were a team,  
but were a team together  
we all fought,  
but we fought together" is what they said together  
they all started crying, was this the end?  
there eyes started glowing,  
kailie's eyes were pink,  
Mays were purple,  
janes were a solid gray,  
"Transform, for life" Kailie said  
They all did random poses while they transformed,  
Kailie's hair was in a ponytail, she wore a pink tanktop, a hot pink belt, that held her weapons, light pink tights,  
and just normal pink boots, Pink power! ?  
May transformed, she wore a strapless, blue tank top, with purple crossed strapping over it,  
she had a belt like kailie's but hers was purple,  
she wore a purple choker (you know... necklace)  
she wore purple and blue tights (it was purple but had blue water splashing on it)  
and purple boots.  
Jane's hair was pulled back into a ponytail,  
she wore a white long sleeved shirt, a grey tie, Grey tights, and white boots.  
After they transformed, they all aimed their hands at Llayla,  
Llayla put her hands in the air "I surrender!" Llayla said  
the girls put their hands down,  
Llayla lied to them, and shot her powers at them,  
Kailie crouched down,  
she tried to use her wind powers to get the net off,  
suddenly, she lifted it off,  
"Ha! you thought that you could keep us there forever?" Kailie said while laughing  
Kailie Flipped in the air, she reached for her belt, and pulled out her Fan blades (ya know, like her fan with blades  
on the end) she threw them at Llayla,  
Llayla got Cut on her neck, she rubbed her neck, but then healed it, Since she was, Immortal,  
"HOLY WATER STRIKE!" May screamed  
Water Came out of her hands, and landed onto Llayla, Llayla screamed for mercy,  
suddenly, Kailie, May, and jane grouped up.  
"Guys, we need to use our powers all at once" Kailie said  
They nodded, and turned to Llayla, the held their hands up  
"Its not a sacrifice, its just us, saving the world" Kailie said  
"And if we can't, then it is a sacrifice" may continued  
"If we do, we will lose more then expected" Jane said  
They all got their powers ready, and shot them at Llayla, after that, there was no sign of Llayla,  
The girls were dissapointed, but they still had nicole on their hands,  
They used all of their powers on nicole, but this time, Stronger.  
after they used them, there was no sign of nicole eathier,  
they all sighed,  
Suddenly, they herd a familier voice,  
"LLAYLA!" They all said while turning around, the all hugged,  
"Eh-hum, Can i join?" Another voice said,  
"NICOLE!" They all said in amazment,  
they all hugged,

The end... of this story


End file.
